Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the disclosure relate in general to financial services. Aspects include an apparatus, system, method and computer-readable storage medium to track the location of lost payment cards.
Description of the Related Art
The use of payment cards, such as credit or debit cards, is ubiquitous in commerce. Typically, a payment card is electronically linked via a payment network to an account or accounts belonging to a cardholder. These accounts are generally deposit accounts, loan or credit accounts at an issuer financial institution. During a purchase transaction, the cardholder can present the payment card in lieu of cash or other forms of payment.
When payment cards are lost or misplaced, cardholders can retrace their steps to find the card, or contact the card issuer to report the card missing.